Cries of the Mermaid
by HyperAsianNinja
Summary: [Itahina] Hinata's a mermaid, something horrible occurs. Now she's living with Itachi and the Akatsuki! :0
1. Chapter 1

Made yet _another_ story, but it's Itahina :DD Enjoy. Also, correct my Japanese if I'm wrong And correct me if I use the wrong Naruto terms! This somewhat feels like the plot of my first story...

Itachi was sent on a C-ranked mission. With his annoying little brother, who tagged along.

_Flashback_

"_Uchiha-sama." Tsunade said._

"_Yes Hokage-sama?" Itachi bowed._

"_You are ordered to go on a C-ranked mission to the Land of Water to retrieve a scroll from the Mizukage." Tsunade tossed the scroll to Itachi who caught it perfectly._

_ooo_

_Itachi quickly dashed home and clenched his teeth. 'A C-ranked mission, huh? Konoha must not have many ninjas.'_

_He silently walked through the front door, took off his shoes, and was greeted by his mother and brother. _

"_So, Itachi-oniisan! What mission do you have?" Sasuke asked eagerly. _

"_Retrieval mission." Itachi walked to his room, but Sasuke wouldn't let him._

"_Ooh! Can I come with you?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Aww," Mikoto said, "Let him go. It's probably low-ranked."_

_Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "PLEASE NII-SAN!"_

_ooo_

And here they were now. They were just almost at the Land of Water, just 30 more miles.

"Look Itachi!" Sasuke was running all around the place amazed by basically everything.

As they got closer to the valleys, they heard a soft voice humming, and it echoed through the valleys.

But they couldn't hear the voice over the rush of the river, and the voice was somewhat tantalizing to their ears. "Nii-san! The voice... it's beautiful..." Sasuke was in a dreamy like state as he neared toward the source of the noise along with Itachi. And Itachi couldn't help but agree. The sound was quite lovely.

As they were coming closer to the sound, they started becoming silent. And then they saw what awed them. She was beautiful. She had short almost-shoulder-length indigo-ish hair, which was soaked. But the thing was, she was sitting on a flat rock, and she was definitely not human. She didn't have legs. She had a tail. A mermaid's tail. It was a really dark blue-purple color.

And that's not the only thing. She had large whitish eyes with the _slightest _tint of purple. 'Like a Hyuuga's.' Itachi thought suspiciously.

"Wh-" Sasuke started, but Itachi put his hand over his mouth to shut him up. So with an angry little Sasuke, he broke a twig with his foot so he could get Itachi's attention.

It got Itachi's attention all right. As well as the mysterious girl's.

Itachi looked down a Sasuke and tried his best not to glare or shout. So instead, he sighed silently. When Itachi looked up, she was immediately gone.

Itachi decided it wasn't time to get side tracked off of his mission so he went back to going to his destination.

ooo

Sasuke and Itachi waited on their boat while going to the Land of Water. Sasuke was just ranting on to Itachi about things he didn't even care about.

So Itachi just stared out into the water immensely bored. Then he saw a flash of dark indigo. But when he blinked, it was gone. 'Could have been my imagination.'

Then he thought about the girl with the pretty voice. 'She could have been just my imagination too. Must've been dreaming.'

ooo

_After the mission_

'Itachi-nii sure is meaner. Lemme go bother him some more!' Thought Sasuke.

_2 Years later..._

"Why?! Why'd you do it?" Sasuke screamed at the emotionless teen in front of him.

"To test my power. My strength. I needed a challenge. Not just some damn stupid retrieval missions." Itachi spat. Then he thought about flashes of purple and a certain girl.

"I'll even show you." Then Itachi's eyes started spinning into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "I maintained something you couldn't. Something stronger."

Sasuke saw his dead bodies that once belonged to his clan. 'NO! No! No... Itachi! ... How could you...'

He then feel on the floor with his hands clutching his hair. And passed out.

_Some time later._

Every now and then, his mind just kept thinking about the 'mermaid'. Until he completely took her off of his mind by drowning himself in missions.

And today he was sent on a lone mission to the beaches of the Land of the Waterfall to kill a small clan that only consisted of 10 or 11 people. Easy peasy.

He left three/ four days ago. He saw the grainy white sand beaches, then he saw some certain commotion a bit further from where he was.

'Why the hell should I care about what's happening? I shouldn't get sidetracked _again_.' Itachi thought while straining his eyes to see what was happening.

But being a bit nosy, he got closer to see what was happening.

ooo

'Hinata! Run away!' Her mother screamed as she got pulled upward toward the surface.

Hinata had tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch this happen. 'Okka-san! ...G-gomenasai...' She said and darted up.

Hikari looked at her with soft eyes. 'Always wanted to be the hero.'And let out a loud noise as she got pulled into the boat.

Hinata got pulled onto the surface of water by the net that was supposed to be used for catching fish; not mermaids.

She thrashed around in the net and struggled to get out to her mother.

The drunken fishermen/sailors/wasted men just laughed their drunken laugh. And one of them even started touching Hikari's body, seemed like mermaids never aged.

He ran his calloused hand over her body and when he reached her tail, he said, "W-hat th-the hee-eellll? O-Ohh weehhhll..." (What the hell? Oh well...)

"Nnghh!!!!" Hikari screamed and tried to flop out of the boat and back into the ocean.

"Heehhee -hic- hee." The drunken man ... giggled? And he just grabbed her and dragged her back.

As well for Hinata, she never really was on the surface this long before, so she just passed out. But before she passed out, she saw all the good memories she had with her mom. But then, they turned bad... like nightmares. And _**before**_ she saw those memories, she saw someone coming toward the ship.

Yay. Don't think I made any grammatical errors or anything, I hope. Oh yeah, if your confused about the whole apostrophe thing going on between her and her mommy, it's just that I can't imagine talking underwater, so they talk, like, ya know... reading lips pr their own thoughts or some thing... Be creative:D (And review)


	2. Chapter 2

-dodges weapons- I-I know you're angry. D: GOMEN NE!! -acts like the innkeeper from Fruits Basket- GOMENNN!

Itachi was leaning over the girl he saved. 'Why the hell did I save her? Uchiha Itachi feels pity for no one.'

The girl's eyes were slowly opening and she let out a cough. "W-where a-am I?" She managed to stutter out weakly in her angelic voice as she sat upright. She looked around the room and saw the fine soft silk she was on.

And it just so happened that Hidan was passing by Itachi's room and so he walked in. He whistled to Hinata, "Hey sexy, wanna fuck like rabbits in my room?" And also, Hidan failed to notice that Hinata didn't have legs.

Then a hard fist hit him on the head leaving a giant red bump, and so Hidan turned his head around and saw Itachi with a vein protruding from his forehead. "ITAIII! Oh hey, it's you Itachi. And all these years I thought you were gay-"

Then Itachi glared at Hidan and left yet another bump on his head. "Gah!"

"Leave _now_."

"Okay okay, I was just leaving, but before I leave," Hidan winked at Hinata, "My bed's _always_ open for hotties like you."

And then Hidan quickly closed the door before his skull had a kunai through it.

Hinata looked so confused, then her eyes widened as tears streamed down her face, "K-kaa-san!"

"She escaped after I saved you." And Itachi left out the part of Hikari attacking him and kidnapping her against her mother's consent. It's just that... She intrigued him, and Itachi Uchiha _always _gets what he wants.

Hinata sighed in relief and smiled a bit, "A-arigato f-for saving me." She blushed and looked up at him from her bangs. "A-ano... A-arigato for l-letting me st-stay h-here, but I have t-to go back to th-the ocean." Then she tried to flop off of the silk bed but ended up on the floor. It sucked having flippers on land.

Then she looked up at him pleadingly while he looked down on her. "You must be hungry."

Then Itachi swept Hinata off her... tail and carried her bridal style through the dark hallways and into a kitchen.

"I-I suppose I could eat b-before I leave," Hinata said.

'Too bad you're not leaving.'

When Itachi got to the kitchen, he set Hinata on the counter and started to make beef ramen for himself and Hinata.

Hinata was staring at the poor fish in the fish tank that were swimming to her side of the tank and it appeared that she was having a conversation with the fish as Kisame walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Itachi, I smelled ramen- HINATA?! Is that you?!"

Hinata turned around to see her childhood friend Kisame. "Kisame-chan!"

Then Kisame ran over to Hinata and picked her up in a fierce hug and cried waterfalls of anime tears onto Hinata's bare shoulder, "-SOB- I haven't seen you in YEARS Hinata! -SOB-"

Hinata patted Kisame's back comfortingly. "Let it all out Kisame-chan, let it all out. Even though it's only been two years." She muttered the last part to herself.

When Kisame was done with his manly sobbing, he looked up at Hinata and asked, "So what are you doing at my hideout?"

"Well, Kaa-san got caught by some drunk fishermen and so I... kinda tried to save her, but I wasn't used to being above the surface for so long so I fainted and... ano," Hinata then turned her head to Itachi, "E-etto, he saved me."

"EH?! Uchiha Itachi has a heart?!" Kisame exclaimed and pointed a finger at Itachi while using his other arm to carry Hinata. Then Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Oh yeah, so what happened to Hikaru?" Kisame asked and brushed off Itachi's glare.

"Uchiha-san said Kaa-san escaped after I fainted."

"If she escaped, then he probably killed all those fishermen, and if she escaped, then she could have took you to your lair," Kisame explained logically while Hinata stared at a seething Itachi.

"Sometimes you don't know when to shut your mouth _Kisame-chan_," Itachi spat mockingly.

"Well Itachi? Have any explanation to my logical theory?" Kisame asked smartly.

While Itachi was burning holes into Kisame's eyes, Hinata waved her arms around frantically, "I-it's alright U-uchiha-san!"

"Lets eat." Itachi dropped the whole conversation, but was still glaring Kisame down while getting the ramen bowls and putting them on the table.

Hinata just kind of sat and stared at her ramen bowl while Itachi was eating his slowly and while Kisame was making his own.

Itachi noticed that she wasn't eating anything and looked up at her and she met his gaze.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?"

"Iie! I-it's just that..."

"OH! That's right..." Kisame overheard their conversation and opened the fridge and threw Hinata a bag of fresh unfrozen shellfish.

"Arigato Kisame-chan!" Hinata gave a cheeky smile to Kisame.

Then Hinata started opened the shells with a nice _CRACK!_ And ate the gooey insides without any problem and Hinata and Kisame showed no sign of disgust while Itachi couldn't bare to look, so he stared down at his ramen and ate.

Then Kisame sat down at the table by Hinata's side and wolfed down his fish ramen.

Kisame and Hinata finished around the same time so Hinata said, "Arigato for your hospitality, but I must leave, 'Kaa-san is waiting. E-etto, Kisame-chan, can you help me get there... I-I kinda can't move on land..."

"Sure! Anything for Hinata-chan!" Kisame exclaimed and swooped her up into his arms while Itachi just watched.

'I can't just let her leave, I've gone through all this trouble, and she lingered in my dreams for 5 years. Or can I? It's never good to be attached to anyone.'

Just then, Deidara walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey, I sensed an unfamiliar aura- NANI?! Kisame has a girlfriend?!"

"E-etto, I'm n-not Kisame-chan's g-girlfriend," Hinata blushed.

"Oh. Well she's quite a catch! (No pun intended) ((Actually, then pun was intended, kukuku.))" Deidara exclaimed.

Kisame muttered under his breath, "Baka."

"Anyway Deidara, she's just an old childhood friend."

"Oh."

Then suddenly a flurry of paper origami flowers whipped around the room and then came together to form a woman with blue hair and a flower in her hair. Hinata stared at her, mesmerized, while the three other Akatsuki members stared, obviously uninterested.

"Dammit Konan! You gave me a paper cut this time!" Shouted Deidara.

"Jeez Konan, why do you do that _every single time_ you enter a room?! Why can't you just walk into the door like the rest of us?!" Kisame exclaimed.

Konan noticed Hinata staring fondly at her. "Hey, at least _someone_ appreciates my jutsu!"

"Anyways, Pein-sama called for Itachi and the little mermaid to come to his room."

Then Konan dissipated into the same flurry of paper flowers.

"Dammit! She did it again!" Deidara yelled while clutching his finger.

A/N: Kukuku. What will happen?! Even I don't know! Now I shall go update School Life and Gakuen Jutsu. Toodles.


End file.
